A Bite In History
by LOLzMaxerMineMan
Summary: Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria will never be the same again after November 13th, 1987...
1. Take A Bite or Two

_**Hey guys! So I, uh, found this when Five Night's At Freddy's 2 Demo came out. I wrote this before, but I forgot. So here you are! This is my story of FnaF fanfiction. So, review and favorite! An image for you guys to see how the animatronics look like for this story will be up soon. But just imagine they are humanoids, so yea...(maybe no image, idk...)**_

"..."

"...Hey."

"...Wake up."

His eyes were slowly opening now.

"...It's almost time."

His arms were moving now.

"...C'mon."

He felt a slight nudge in his stomach.

"...Am I gonna have to slap you?"

He felt the nudge turn harsher.

"...Fine, screw it."

He felt the nudge go away. Then he felt a soft touch against his face. Then a hard slap.

"YOOWW!" he screamed.

"Hey, what else was I supposed to do?" the other one said.

"Ay, mate. What's t' big deal with slappin' my face!?" he said.

"Don't ask me Foxy! You're the one who overcharged!" the other one said.

Foxy stood up, shaking his head. He looked at his co-worker, or friend. Whatever he wanted to call them.

Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria was a charming place for kids and adults alike. In fact, kids loved Foxy the most due to his pirate nature. Kids always imitated, outside or inside the restaurant. They always repeated his catchphrases and jokes. That always brought a smile to Foxy when he seen kids enter with eyepatches, or hooks or anything like that. Kids also brought in toy microphones, top hats, bibs with LET'S EAT written on it, bunny ear headbands and toy guitars. The kids loved it all, and the animatronics were happy with that. But he loved it most when kids were chanting:

"LET'S EAT! LET'S EAT!"

Then one of Foxy's friends would bring pizza. It was great.

Foxy snapped back to reality and stared at the other one. It was Freddy.

"So...what are gonna do about tomorrow?" Freddy asked.

Foxy saw Chica, his other co-worker and friend (he had 2 more besides Freddy and Chica.) go into the kitchen, along with another friend, Bonnie. It was a little cute how they both were close.

"Ay, tomorrow?" Foxy asked.

"Yeah, the day when we get checked in the morning is going to be tomorrow!" Freddy said.

Foxy went wide-eyed for a few seconds, then decided to check himself.

"What the hell are you doing?" Freddy ask when he saw Foxy checking himself.

"You have t' look jolly durin' these checkin' don't ya?" Foxy said.

"What? That makes no sense at all, since they check our movements, chips, and all that. Our designs will be checked another day you idiot."

"...Well I be sorry!" Foxy stood next to Freddy then got off Pirate's Cove. He saw the big clock by the Dining Area. There was two, one telling the kids, adults, and animatronics what the date and time was and another saying when the nearest holiday was.

Only 15 days until Thanksgiving

It was November 12th...

...

...

...

1987...

Foxy walked around the pizzeria for a bit.

"Wanna call Golden Freddy?" Freddy ask.

"Sure might as well." Foxy said.

They both walked down to the West Hall. The normal Freddy poster was at the end of the hall. The door to the Office was locked and closed.

Foxy and Freddy spoke the name.

"Golden Freddy...Golden Freddy...Golden Freddy!"

The poster began to change and the lights dimmed then everything went normal.

Well, all except for the yellow bear appearing in front of them.

"What. The. Hell. Do. You. Want." Golden Freddy said with anger.

"You know, the annual procedure is coming tomorrow." Freddy reminded him.

"So!?" the yellow bear said.

"Thought I might remind you."

"Hmph. I'm just a ghost here, so why does it concern me?"

"Like I said, I wanted to remind you."

"Whatever. I see Foxy's red hair is still growing, somehow.

"Don't ask how mate. Do not ask how." Foxy replied.

"Well, I got to go do something so see ya I guess?" Golden Freddy said and he was gone.

Freddy looked at his poster, then to the floor.

Foxy noticed Freddy's worried look.

"What's wrong? We do 'tis every year 'n all we have to do be just do what we do everyday." he said. His hook patted Freddy's head.

"I don't know but for some reason, it feels like, something is going to happen. Something bad." the bear said. And he was right.

* * *

><p>It was 6AM and the security guard was happy as hell. The security guard ran to the front door to rest easy until his other job. What? You think he lived with $4.06 an hour? Ha!<p>

Foxy returned to Pirate's Cove while Chica, Bonnie, and Freddy went back to the Show Stage to at least get an early start on preparing. They had to cover the odor the guard left with something else. So, everything was ready for the 12PM Party. They had 3 hours left.

But as fate, Foxy's life was going to change in 3 hours.

Foxy decided to at least help out Freddy pick up the party hats and fix the chairs in the Dining Area. This night was a bit crazy. Backstage, Supply Closet, and the Halls were messed-up. They would clean the Kitchen and Restrooms, but Chica and Bonnie decided to do those. Foxy, again, thought it was cute.

It was soon 12PM and kids and adults came in. Luckily the animatronics were able to go back in the nick of time. Kids were all about the pizzeria to wherever they can go. The party was going great, that is when kids began to see Foxy. Foxy looked down at the kids, which were all talking to Foxy asking questions like "Where are you from?" or "Did you get any treasures?" which brought a smile to the pirate's face.

Then, one kid went up to him. Freddy and Bonnie were walking around, doing whatever the kids liked. One kid went up to Foxy.

Everything else was blur...

Foxy saw himself with blobs of red in his mouth and face with spots of red in his hook.

In front of him, he saw a kid with this head open and his frontal lobe out of it. Foxy was frozen. His knew what the redness was...

It was blood.

Foxy had bitten someone, possibly killed them. For years, Foxy was trusted, and this happened.

Silence was in the air. Foxy was wide-eyed. The kid was smiling but his brows were in a worried state. Freddy was looking at Foxy in a worried look. He couldn't believe it. Foxy was the only one that told him that everything was going to be okay. Bonnie was barely holding his guitar while Chica came out the Kitchen to see what had happened.

Panic soon began to ooze the air, first to Foxy and Freddy, then to Bonnie and Chica, and finally the parents screamed and then ambulances came. Police and other people came. Foxy was still frozen while Freddy decided to slowly walk to Foxy. Freddy held up a medium-sized card that was near one of the tables, grabbed a marker that was left in panic and wrote:

**What was that?**

Foxy still stood frozen. But soon Freddy was pulled back. Freddy struggled, making robotic noises to stop the humans but was shut down. Chica struggled and fought but got shut down also. Bonnie wanted to grab his guitar but was too late and got shut down. Foxy witnessed this, all of this. He too got grabbed but then he wasn't shut down. Foxy made a robotic banshee as his robotic parts were torn apart and wires came loose. He saw his last shred of light as his wires were cut and torn.

* * *

><p>The guard wasn't coming tonight due to what happened. And he wasn't coming for a month until everything was set.<p>

Freddy was powered on. He looked around, heard a shut lock, and walked around. The security guard wasn't here. It was 11:50 PM. He wasn't here. But Freddy was happy for that. Bonnie and Chica were still shut down. Freddy saw party hats and chairs scattered with blood on some of the tables and balloons. He pushed them aside as blood and some pink stuff were near Pirate's Cove. An Out Of Order sign was put up as the covers were closed. Freddy opened them and saw Foxy, a bit dismantled. Freddy went Backstage to get a few extra parts and the tool kit. He didn't know much about fixing, but he would do it for Foxy. He began to put parts where he thought it might work, until he felt a slight tap. Golden Freddy was behind him.

"Need some help?" Golden Freddy said.

"Sure..." Freddy replied.

So, they both fixed up Foxy. Freddy closed his eyes and turned Foxy on. There was silence. Then the orb in Foxy's eyes moved.

"...Freddy? Bonnie? Chica?"

Freddy smiled at Foxy as Golden Freddy disappeared. Foxy stood up. He looked around to see the pizzeria in a panic state.

"Did I-" Foxy began.

"Yes." Freddy said.

Foxy looked down and apologized. Freddy was a bit mad, but forgave Foxy.

"Is it goin' t' be okay? I mean, alas the man ye went on about came..." Foxy said.

"Calm down. Let's just see what happens, ok?" Freddy said.

Foxy smiled. They both went on to Bonnie and Chica.

But Foxy always remembered Freddy's words, and hoped for the best.

For that he would remember this day as The Bite of '87...

**_So that was my story! So whatcha guys think? Um, so my other story will be done, but I just wanted to show you guys this. So tell me what I could've done better, but see ya next time! 030 (Put some reviews Por favor!)_**

**_You are welcome! (Uh, almost forgot. Um, this is like a bit of a derp version so logic isn't put much into here.)_**


	2. The Aftertaste

_**Hey yo! I'm back with this chapter as part as a Christmas present for you guys! So, why continue the story? Meh, I have ideas for this. But we'll see who gets the part and what goes away. Any way, short Author's Note shall now be finished, so BEGIN THE SECOND CHAPTER!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Five Nights At Freddy's nor it's characters. Blah Blah Blah, you probably don't wanna here that.**_

It has been exactly one month ever since the bite occurred. Foxy was just in his Pirate Cove through the whole time. Occasionally, Bonnie or Chica would visit and say 'hi', leave a pizza slice, chat a bit, or just play a board game or video game or something left by the staff.

Yet, Foxy would always, at noon, wait for a special bear. Ever since they let move anywhere in the pizzeria during the day, Freddy Fazbear was always visiting Foxy. Foxy would always smile at the sight of the bear's paw.

It was December 14th. Finally, for once, a birthday party was actually going to be planned.

The Fazbear gang was excited for finally seeing the kids' faces once again. They all were grinning and waiting the night to pass. They usually sat in the office, copying whatever the old guard did. Foxy, however, was sitting in Pirate's Cove, nervous and terrified. Bonnie appeared in the curtains.

"Foxy, old pal? Uh, we got pizza. Although we can't eat, we can try to." Bonnie said jokingly.

"Arr, all right." Foxy said.

"Hey can you dial that back? The pirate accent thing. It's kinda hard to understand." Bonnie asked.

Foxy mumbled something as he opened the panel in his back and dug inside for a switch. He felt something blocky.

It was the switch. 'Bingo.', Foxy thought. He flicked the switch and off went his accent.

They both sat in silence as they tried to bite down pizza. Swallowing was easy, however bits of pizza would escape from the fur during the day. The reason why was the mechanic who made them accidentally added a taste sensor to each of the animatronics, however this was found out 5 years later. To make sure nothing changed, they still placed it in the toy animatronics along with the Puppet and Balloon Boy and Golden Freddy until he was...'scrapped.'

"How are you-" Bonnie began.

"Cut the crap. I know you're angry at me." Foxy growled.

"Uh-wait what?" Bonnie said, wishing that Foxy's accent was back to unhear that. True, Bonnie was a little mad, but mostly worried due to Foxy's health and emotions. Everyone was, even Golden Freddy, and he barely cares for almost anyone.

"Shut up! Just shut up already!" Foxy growled again.

Bonnie never liked anyone screaming at him, more or less Foxy.

"B-but I'm just saying-"

"Listen, let's say it never damned happened! I never killed anyone, I never bit anyone, ok!?"

Bonnie looked away, wanting to cry, which would cause oil to fall out.

Foxy noticed what he caused and quickly rushed to Bonnie.

"I'm sorry! I-I was just blowing off s-some steam." he said quickly.

"It's all right, I'm not mad, just worried, that's all." Bonnie said.

"Okay..."

Silence once again took control of the room as Bonnie looked around. He then noticed a carving onto the walls. It depicted three figures, one with a hat, one with a guitar, and one with a chicken beak. It didn't take a rocket scientist to find out that it was the Fazbear gang. Besides, there was musical notes around. Bonnie was a bit surprised of how artistic the pirate fox was. But, Bonnie noticed something. Far from that carving was a set of curtains...it was lonely. Foxy noticed what the bunny was looking at.

"Wondering about that I suppose?" Foxy asked, almost making the bunny _hop_.

"O-oh! Yeah, um, did you make this?" Bonnie asked.

"Well, who else lives here?"

"Oh...I wanted to know why you carved..._us_."

"I thought I killed that girl. Did I? Did I kill her? I mean those adults."

"Don't worry. I know you didn't. She will be fine. She'll be here today. I know it!"

"At least, I hope...", Bonnie whispered.

* * *

><p>Soon 6AM came and the mascots automatically went back onstage, oddly. It felt like they were forced to. Then again, the mechanic who came did do something to them...probably something unimportant.<p>

The manager came in the pizzeria 8AM.

"So, are you all ready for today?", he asked. His name was Matt Cawthon. (Remember that.)

The animatronics stood still as the manager walked around the newly cleaned and decorated pizzeria. Matt walked around, noticing every detail. The party was going to begin at 11AM, so he had time.

Meanwhile, the animatronics were still standing. Freddy still had the smile on him and couldn't change it. He couldn't even move his arm, leg, hand or even his head. He could only think, and that wasn't much for him.

He could barely move, stiff as a rock. Freddy panicked on the inside and even thought of some words that kids shouldn't even know what it means until they're 18.

Bonnie and Chica were shut down until 10AM. Freddy just occupied his time with thoughts.

Foxy, however, could move around and still speak. He still stood back as the manager walked around and stopped at his cove.

"Foxy? You in there? 'Course not, you're dismantled, like your, um, '_counterpart_', heh heh." Matt said.

Foxy silently growled at Matt, yet Matt couldn't hear it. The entrance door was opened and in came a man in his 20s, 26 to be exact.

"Ah Jeremy, you're here. I'm surprise you came, even the little incident that happened. So, um, remember, the _animatronics can't move anymore, so don't expect them to go into your office anymore all right_?" the manager said.

Freddy and Foxy repeated what the manager said.

_...the animatronics can't move anymore, so don't expect them to go into your office anymore all right?_

'_We can't move anymore? B-but what about the kids? Chica and her cooking? Bonnie and her guitar? Me and my usual helping kids? And...Foxy..._', Freddy thought.

Foxy wondered what Matt meant, first off by his friends not moving and them getting into the office, because they never did that, well, maybe Foxy did.

"Err...um, they don't...come in really." Jeremy said.

"Nonsense! Besides, they can't move, and Foxy is dismantled so, just watch the kids all right? Okay, your $200 paycheck will come on Friday." Matt replied.

"How much do you pay the, uh, night guard?" Jeremy asked.

"Oh don't worry about it, but between you and me, it's $100.00" Matt whispered.

"...Wow."

"Anyways, in a few hours, a party's starting, so go get some rest all right?"

"A-all right."

* * *

><p>At 11:12AM, kids and parents came in cheering, the kids I mean.<p>

Employees began to go to the kitchen, much to Chica's astonishment. She was the one who cooked the pizza for the kids, making the special sauce with only tomatoes. She couldn't move at all and was panicking, wanting to at least stretch her fingers. Bonnie, however, enjoyed the lack of work needed. It was all being done for him, so it wasn't hard labor anymore. Freddy only just thought some thoughts to occupy the time.

The kids gathered around Pirate's Cove, waiting for Foxy to come out. The employees laughed to themselves at the sight, and one even suggested to tell the kids that he's gone.

"Come on, it'll help the kids know the misery that life can make sometimes!", he said.

"Oh don't be like that! Let's just see what happens!" a woman employee said.

The kids still sat as they waited and chanted, "Foxy, Foxy, Foxy, FOXY, FOXY!"

Foxy chuckled at the employees. He saw one of them was coming, probably to open the curtains.

"Ok kids. Foxy has a minor problem, so let me show you ok?" the male employee said. He was the one who suggested that the kids should know about Foxy.

He grabbed the curtains to open it to show what Foxy has become until he heard: "Yo ho ho, I wouldn't be doin' that if I were ye..." Foxy answered. The employee stood in shock as he slowly drew the curtains open. And Foxy was sitting there, smiling and waving at the kids.

"W-wha...? But I-I thought w-we...wha...?" the employee stuttered.

Foxy quickly shot a glare and then quickly waved at the kids who cheered. Freddy was able to look at the fox due to him automatically moving and thought happily for him. Bonnie and Chica didn't notice since they couldn't move to where Foxy was.

Although Foxy looked happy, he still felt guilty. He wanted to see that girl again, but for now, he had to work with the kids and their prizes. That's what he needed to do now. But, maybe she would come, just maybe.

**_Aaaaannnddd that's a wrap! So, another one served eh? Heh. Anyways thanks for reading this and please review! Anyways, I really have no idea what to put here. Errr...anyways thanks so much and 'till next time..._**

**_:3_**


End file.
